Ground-fault circuit interrupter is used widely at present, because GFCI can prevent electric shock and fire caused by ground fault.
With the development of science and technology, GFCI is developing forwards high properties and multiple functions. As we all know. GFCI is without reverse wiring protection function in the past years. So it may be cause serious consequences, when a user reverses the line and the load. Another reverse wiring protection device is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,265. In this reference, though the device is efficacious, there is a complicated circuit. So it increases the production cost and is more difficult to debug. In the GFCI shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,246,558B, when the reset button is depressed, it's rather easy to cause said movable contacts and the flat of said latch out of shape, which may result in harm. And in the reverse wiring protection device shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,800, it only provides reverse wiring protection once, so this device has no reverse wiring protection again when it needs to be installed in a second time for some reasons.
The present invention is a reverse wiring protection device in the form of the flat of the pull rod, a micro-switch, and a relevant control circuit. It makes not only the GFCI have the reverse wiring protection function and improve the safety properties but also not bring the complex actuator. And there are the advantages of low production cost and safety for the device.
For the GFCI, the way it connects the load may not only pass through the entry ports of the face portion but also is connected by the load binding screws. So an installer and user can reverse the line and the load generally, however, if the GFCI does not have the reverse wiring protection function, it is just like a common receptacle.